


Just To See You Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prtomp; Supernatural, Sam, just when he thought he figured his brother out, Dean would do something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl/gifts).



They finally had a home, the Batcave—a place to rest their weary heads and a comforting, cozy house to call their own. The boys had something good and wonderful in their life now, even amongst the chaos of the supernatural battles. The gentle hum of classical music playing filled the bunker, a soft, soothing tone that brought a smile to Dean’s lips. As he entered the room he saw his brother tittering about, taking a card from the file cabinet drawer and then walking back over to sit at the table. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked as he opened the refrigerator. 

“Ordering,” Sam clarified. “I’m making a card entry for our copies from the Thule’s red ledger for our collection.” 

Dean’s smile grew, bright and joyful. His brother, the geeky, dorky nerd, was very bit a Man of Letters—a legacy of bravery and strength, of courageous heart and soul. This occasion called for something special, a simple yet meaningful comfort. Dean looked down at the beers in his hand and then to Sam, and then he puts the beers back into the fridge. 

“So, what?” he asked with a tiny playful grin on his lips. “Aaron’s a J.I. and you’re a Man of Letters now? Is that it?” 

Sam chuckled softly; he liked the sound of that, being a legacy and having the ability to make a difference in the world. To do some good that impacted the world for the better—to be as good a hunter, and a man, as his brother and father, and his grandfather. 

Dean poured some scotch from a decanter on one of the bookshelves, filling up two glasses. He set a glass down in front of Sam, a proud smile on his face as he said, “Good.” 

Running a hand through Sam’s hair, Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’m proud of you, Sammy.” The words were soft and tender, but Sam heard them, and his heart fluttered as he leaned into his brother’s touch. Dean wasn’t a man for chick-flick moments, not one to hug and talk about his feelings; and yet just when Sam thought he figured his brother out, Dean would do something surprising, like this. To show his love, even if it was only a tiny brief moment; it was such simple words to say, yet the emotion held a special spot in Sam’s heart. 

As Dean pulled away, Sam saw the look of pride on his brother’s face, and it filled his heart with love and fondness. Sam picked s up his glass of whisky and sniffed at it as Dean sat down on the opposite side of the next table and put his feet up. Sam and Dean titled their glasses towards each other and drank, both relaxing in their comforting atmosphere of their home. Sam smiled as Dean leaned his head back contentedly, his brother humming softly to the beat of the music. 

To see Dean like that, so relaxed and happy, enjoying a moment of peace, was the one thing that kept Sam fighting. He would do everything he had to in order to close the gates of Hell, just so he could have more days of Dean smiling and joyful. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447445.html?thread=70533589#t70533589)


End file.
